Almost Cinderella
by Helainna
Summary: We have all been deceived. Some of 'Cinderella's darkest secrets are revealed. So who is the cinderella? HilaryKaiOC RayMariah
1. Chapter 1

_I am literally on my knees, in front of my laptop, begging you to even read this. And I won't blackmail you into reviewing ("More reviews Faster Chappies!" ring a bell?). And because this is a school project, this fiction will be LONGER, but the chapters will be uploaded FASTER! Yippee! It's a win win! _

_But promise me... review?_

**Almost Cinderella**

**Chapter One**

The Cinderella story had always been twisted and pulled and stretched to suit the younger readers. Little did the younger readers know what the REAL Cinderella story was. Cinderella only has one stepsister, The Prince falls in love with both Cinderella and her stepsister, the Prince's grandfather was really a power hungry old fool and that Cinderella's father hadn't really died - he left for business in America and that because he couldn't stand having his daughter taking the spotlight from him. Two made it seem so sinister, and it seemed so unfair, two against one.

"What's in a name? By which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet."

Although true, the meaning of the name makes all the difference. It's like an ice cream with out the cherry or chopped nuts, whichever you prefer.

Cinderella's name wasn't Ella at all. Her real name was actually Misha, but they changed to Ella because Cindermisha didn't roll off your tongue like Cinderella, and because Misha meant 'honey' and Ella meant 'beautiful fairy maiden'. Who could blame Disney? I too would rather have a beautiful ash covered fairy maiden, than have honey ash.

Her step sisters are called Anastasia and Drusilla. Anastasia means 'resurrection' or the one who will rise again. Drusilla means 'the strong one'. I often wonder if they made a mistake with the names. After all, the sisters are neither strong, nor to they 'rise again'.

But Disney portrays the sister to be ugly, but contrary, our stepsister is quite beautiful, she is happy and cheerful, but for all the wrong reasons, hence we have Hilary.

The stepmother, although her name is unknown, we can assume it was Linda, which means 'serpent' and by all means her motives are snakelike and sly.

The prince, Kai, means 'open', and he is an open sort of person (sort of). But thank goodness his last name isn't 'Charming'. Otherwise, it would be complete irony, and there wouldn't be a story.

Who ever knew, the well known and loved story of Cinderella held so many secrets.

Here is where we start the story.

"Family meeting!" cried Linda shrilly.

Misha rolled her eyes. _Rent Paying Day_. Taking a few notes from a glass jar, she left her room. Or attic. Ever since Misha's father had left for business opportunities, she had been kicked out into the attic. What's more is that Linda demands 'Rent'.

Sitting in the pristine living room make her skin crawl. The mellow yellows, pinks and greens that covered the entire house gave her a headache.

The woman, known as Linda, was a very artificial sort of woman. Her face was heavily caked with makeup, there was always string of fat pearls around her neck, and her body was clothed in designer clothing; whatever designer clothing her large body would allow.

"Misha." Linda held out an oily, pudgy hand. Misha handed Linda the notes.

"Oh yes I forgot. Misha, you'll be moving schools." Linda said offhandedly as she took a drag of her cigarette.

Hilary looked smug.

Misha and Hilary had always attended different schools ever since they started high school. This was after Bill had left. Hilary attended the local private school; The Melba Academy. Misha attended the local high school, Wilmore High.

"Why?" Misha asked, "I'm fine at Wilmore."

Linda gave a heavy sigh, "Your principal called and he came and talked to me because he believes you are gifted in volleyball and academia." She spoke as if it was a great pity, "He told me, he had sent your latest report to The Melba Academy, and he just... Informed me, that you got a scholarship there." she said.

"WHAT?" Hilary exclaimed as she leapt up from the couch. "Mother! You can't! She's going to ruin my life there!"

"Oh, honey, don't be silly, no one will know you're step sisters." she said, with a certain sense of malice in her mouth. "See, Misha's last name is Yeun. _Our_ last name is Tachibana. They won't know, see baby?"

Misha wished she was dead. Living under the same roof as Hilary was hell. Going to the same school? She may as well be dead.

"But that's no reason to get a big head, Misha. I'll take you to get your uniform tomorrow."

Misha stared incredulously at the uniform. She liked the design; the skirt was dark blue, there was a plain white short sleeved shirt, a charcoal woolly jacket, and a fitted navy blazer. The only problem was the size of some of the skirt. Linda had bought the skirt so the hem came down halfway down her calves.

"I don't want you looking like a hooker." she said.

Oh, so it was okay if Hilary's skirt was halfway up her thighs so when she bent over, you could see her underwear, but it's not okay if Misha's skirt was just above her knees.

Thank goodness that Misha could sew; otherwise school would be a nightmare.

The next morning, as she was just about to leave the house, Linda poked her head from the living room.

"You know you still have to walk to school." she said snidely.

"I know, I always do." Misha said calmly, pulling on her black low-heels.

The school had a weird policy of having the 'young ladies' dress like, young ladies. They were quite adamant about it.

_All girls _**must**_ wear black low heeled shoes._

The 'must' was underlined, bolded and italicized.

Hilary, on the other hand, was chauffeured to school in a shiny black car, so she didn't have to leave until 8:30.

As Misha walked down the willow lined street, she couldn't help but complain to herself. It was always Hilary this, Hilary that. Even when Bill was here. He actually seemed to favour his step daughter more than his actual daughter. Maybe he blamed her; blamed her for causing Kayla's death. Kayla had died in childbirth, but lived just long enough to utter the word 'Misha'. Maybe she meant to say "I'll miss her" but the 'I'll' was lost somewhere, and that she didn't have enough energy to say 'her' properly.

Carrying a large box of books in heels was difficult.

_Hey my lovely readers!_

_I love the story of Cinderella, but it's too plain, so... TADA! We now have _'Almost Cinderella'_. Please review. This is an ACTUAL school project so I am desperate for reviews. If you find it's too cliché, there are spelling mistakes, or grammar errors, please tell me. If there are any areas you would like to see are improved, I'll try my best. If you decide you like a certain pairing, please tell me (No Yaoi/Yuri couples). Every little piece of criticism helps. Maybe even flames... (I'm going to regret saying that)._

_By the way... I am from Australia, so I spell 'color' as 'colour' and 'neighbor' as 'neighbour' and 'favorite' as 'favourite'. So don't point these things out._

_Vampirate_


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Cinderella**

_An enormous thank you to _TsukiKishuko, darkxXxflames, _and _Angela_ for reviewing! And another thank you to _fruit salad2 _for the 'Story Alert' add. In this chapter, we meet Kai! heart flutters_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two**

"Do you know where I can find the Year 12 co-ordinator … um," Misha took out a little scrap of paper, "Miss Turner?"

"She's on the fourth floor of the West Wing. Here," the receptionist handed her a map, "use this."

"Thanks."

Juggling the box of books on her thigh, she turned the map around. The Melba Academy was a castle, on a hill, over looking a large oval. Absentmindedly, she kept walking toward the staircase, until-

WHAM!

BANG!

CLATTER!

She had walked straight into a group of guys; right into the one who looked like was their leader. Their leader must be pretty buff, because she had rebounded off him and landed on her backside, and he hadn't moved at all.

"Oh god… I'm so sorry!" She started picking up her books. She looked up, and made contact with violet grey eyes.

That guy was insanely handsome… no… hot… you could even describe him as sexy... His slate grey hair fell over his eyes, shielding them. He seemed to be looking down his nose, his arms crossed over his muscled chest. He was probably taller than her by at least one head.

"Hn, watch it, next time." he said in his deep gravely voice, and walked off, the two other guys following. One was almost catlike; his golden eyes shaped like a cat's, his long black hair tied back in a thin strand. The other had navy blue hair tied back into a pony tail, he looked cheeky and childish, unlike his friends.

Getting back to reality, she hastily picked up the rest of her books and trotted (seeing as heels don't let you run) to the West Wing.

Opening locker number 389, she filed all her books away. She stuck a copy of her timetable to her locker door. Her timetable read:

Monday

P1 - English, W-317

P2 - LOTE, W-219

P3 - Chemistry, E-406

Lunch

P4 - Food Technology, S-111

P5 - Food Technology, S-111

P6 - Music, E-107

Tuesday

P1 - LOTE, W-217

P2 - LOTE, W-217

P3 - Maths, N-301

Lunch

P4 - Chemistry, E-409

P5 - Physical Education, Gymnasium

P6 - Physical Education, Gymnasium

Wednesday

P1 - Maths, N-302

P2 - English, W-318

P3 - Music, E-107

Lunch

P4 - Chemistry, E-406

P5 - Chemistry, E-406

P6 - Free

Thursday

P1 - Maths, N-302

P2 - English, W-317

P3- English, W-317

Lunch

P4 - Food Technology, S-111

P5 - Food Technology, S-111

P6 - Computer Studies, N-205

Friday

P1 - Physical Education, Gymnasium

P2 - Physical Education, Gymnasium

P3 - Free

Lunch

P4 - Maths, N-305

P5 - Computer Studies, N-205

P6 - English, W-320

From what she could gather on her map, her locker was on the 3rd level of the East Wing. Her first class was all the way in the West Wing. Her classrooms were scattered all over the castle.

_I'm going to have so many blisters on my feet by the end of the day._

_I know, this chapter is short, so I'll try and upload Chapter Three today as well! Reviews accepted!_

_In case anyone's confused, Year 12 is the last year of high school. The school year starts in September. Confusing eh?_

_Vampirate_


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost Cinderella**

_A massive shout out to: _sky d, fruit salad2, darkxXxflames,_ and_ TsukiKishuko _for reviewing! Yay! It's another Chapter! I know, the last chapter was short (don't hurt me for it!) ... but hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Thank you for all your reviews!_

_I'm sorry to all the Tala fans... I'm not particularly used to writing about Tala, so I won't put him in here._

_Enjoy!_

_Vampirate_

**Chapter Three**

_English, Period 1_

"I want to know your opinions on Romeo and Juliet."

Hilary's arm shot into the air. "I think it's the sweetest thing in the world. The fact they love each other so much that they're willing to kill themselves, is just so romantic!"

Nearly all the girls nodded, some even sighed. Misha bit her lip. She raised her hand. The teacher nodded her approval.

"I think they're just silly. I mean, it's more likely they committed suicide because they were drowning in their own lust. They meet one night, and they propose they get married on the same night, they get married the next day, and then they die the night after."

"But that shows how much they love each other!" Hilary protested.

"No, it shows us how irrational and young they were. Bear in mind Juliet wasn't even 14. And that they're in love with love."

A squabble broke out, girls had their voices raised.

"Okay okay, that's enough girls." the teacher said, "Now, copy these notes down."

Now, at this time, our Cinderella is getting familiar with her new school, only to find that Hilary is in almost all her classes. The three guys she had encountered earlier were also in most of her classes. She had now discovered their names, Kai, Ray and Tyson. Problem was she didn't know which one was which.

After class, as Misha was going to her locker, someone tapped her shoulder. It was the navy haired guy from earlier.

"Hey, you dropped this." He held out his hand. It was a silver charm bracelet.

"My bracelet…" she turned it over."It must have fallen off… oh… it's broken." She whispered the last part. Misha gave a long sigh. "Thanks, if you hadn't picked it up, I don't know what could have happened to it."

"Aw shucks, nah, its okay. I'm Tyson Granger by the way."

"Misha Yeun."

Periods 2 and 3 sailed by, but Cinderella's attention was focused on her bracelet. The clasp was indeed broken, and looked as if damaged beyond repair. The lunch bell rang, and stowing the bracelet safely in her pocket, she headed for lunch. Her real test, where was she going to sit?

"Hey! Misha!"

Misha whipped around; it was Tyson. He was waving his arm excitedly in the air.

"Over here!"

As she walked toward Tyson, a sense of dread filled her heart. It was Hilary. She was sitting next to the slate haired guy. The cat boy was with him too. A pink haired girl was sitting next to the cat boy, feeding him.

She set her lunch tray slowly down next to Tyson's.

"Misha, this is Hilary, Kai," he pointed at the slate haired guy. "Ray and Mariah." Indicating the Neko-jins.

Hilary made no attempt to greet Misha. An awkward silence fell over the group. Even Mariah had stopped feeding Ray.

"I'm having a party for my 18th. It's a pool party." Kai said, breaking the silence.

"YEAH! A PARTY!!!" Tyson pumped his fist into the air.

Misha looked awkwardly to one side. While the others were happily eating lunch, now knowing that Kai was holding a party, Misha couldn't help but feel a sense of oddness.

When she looked back up, she made contact with brilliant violet eyes.

"You can come too, if you want."

At the end of the day, when Misha got 'home', Hilary grabbed her arm and dragged her back outside again.

"Ow! What?"

"Are you going to Kai's party?" Hilary demanded, the tone of her voice, dangerous and hasty.

"I don't know, maybe." Misha said, staring straight into Hilary's ruby eyes.

"Well you'd better not…" Hilary was clearly struggling for words, "Try to steal him away."

Misha looked at Hilary as if she was an alien, and then started laughing. "Look, I admit, he's hot, okay?"

"A HA! I KNEW YOU WERE TRYING TO STEAL HIM AWAY!"

"You're not his girlfriend! He doesn't belong to you! He's not a toy! And I'm not interested in him in that way!"

"Yeah right." Out of arguments, Hilary stomped back inside.

Misha opened the door to her 'room'. Actually, it was more of an attic. The walls were bare; no mellow yellow wallpaper, no precious pink paint. It gave the room a more 'homey' feel to it. She dropped her backpack right beside the door and flung herself onto the bed. She started to think. How good would it be, if there were fairies and magic? Maybe Magic could solve all of the worlds problems? The sound of an alarm shattered her thoughts. It was time to work.

_By the way, I was wondering which couple you like the best. I'm trying my hardest to favour them both, but I always end up Hilary bashing... (Sorry to all the HilaryKai fans). _

_Please Review! More Constructive Criticism! I will write better if you tell me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost Cinderella**

_Yet again, a thank you to: _TsukiKishuko, Sky d, Kitsune Kaji _for reviewing, a thank you to:_ TrueBlue Sisters, Sky d, TsukiKishuko _for the 'Story Alert' add, and _Kitsune Kaji_ for the 'Favourite Story' add! _

_My biggest thank you goes to _darkxXxflames_ who has opened my eyes as to what genres I still have to make a mark on, and for constantly reviewing._

_Also another thank you to _TsukiKishuko_ for reviewing every chapter._

_This chapter, we see Kai's world. Whoopee! It's KAI! Enjoy!_

_Vampirate_

**Chapter Four**

As Kai stared out the tinted window of the car, something caught his eye. It was Hilary and Misha. Hilary had just gone back inside and Misha followed her.

_Are they related?_

Kai wrenched open the refrigerator door. Nothing. Pantry. Nothing.

"Damn, I have to get into the habit of shopping for food..." he muttered, finally surrendering, concluding there wasn't enough food to actually make something out of.

Grabbing his coat, he left his house, and walked toward the general store (Also known as a supermarket).

Kai heaved his plastic basket onto the conveyer belt. There was a proud expression on his face, as if he conquered the world.

"Hi, how are..."

He looked up at the cashier, it was Misha. She gave him a small, but warm smile. Then she looked enquiringly at Kai's choice of 'groceries'. Endless tins piled into the tiny basket. It was a wonder the basket hadn't collapsed. She started laughing lightly.

"Do you live off this stuff?" she asked as she rummaged through the basket of tinned food.

"Uhh.. yeah." Kai said, as if it was so obvious.

Misha shook her head, "You're going to die if you keep eating these." She turned to a girl marking prices. "Hey, Sarah! Could you mind the counter for me?" She turned back to Kai, "Come on."

Kai never thought something as simple as grocery shopping could provide so much entertainment. But all through out the selecting and scrutinizing of the produce, in the back of his mind lingered a certain curiosity.

"Where do you live?" Kai asked suddenly.

Misha froze, as if trying to think of a clever answer, to stop him from finding out about her. But the clever answer never came.

"Mulberry Street. The house nearest to Bellevue Avenue."

Kai was surprised. She had known him for less than a day, and she was already telling him where she lived. Such trust in a stranger he had never seen before. He looked over at her; she wore a dreamy expression on her pretty face. _PRETTY?!_ Kai had never thought about something, let alone someone as 'pretty'. It was usually beautiful or good-looking. But he couldn't use those words to describe Misha. Misha wasn't beautiful or good-looking. She was pretty, cute and lovely. Hilary was beautiful and good-looking but she wasn't pretty or cute or lovely.

It was such an odd situation, Misha looked as if she had forgotten that she was grocery shopping and floated off to the land of fairies.

"Misha?" he waved a hand in front of her.

"Huh?"

"I can walk you home if you want. I live close to where you live."

A sweet smile spanned across her face, "Okay, that would be nice."

What Misha was thinking about that day, we will never know. It remains her secret.

It was soothing; walking down the lamp lit Mulberry Street. The lights illuminated the solid, leafy trees that hung over the road. So far they had walked in silence.

He decided to break the silence and feed his curiosity.

"Why do you work?" he questioned. It fascinated him that Misha worked; he knew many kids had jobs, but no one at the Melba Academy worked.

"Well, I want to go to university and..." she said each word with care, "My step-mother won't fund my university fees, if I get in that is."

"But what if you get a scholarship? Will your..." the shaking of her head made him stop.

"She doesn't really care about me. She's more concerned whether or not her own daughter has the last Louis Vuitton bag."

He could see a smile, but it was a sad smile. But it wasn't soaked in pity for herself.

"Anyway, here we are. Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, school."

He watched as she opened the door and walked into the grand house. She seemed so small in comparison to the house.

Kai lay on his bed, his arms acting as a pillow. Asking those questions seemed to make him even more curious. The house she walked into... that was where Hilary lived. If Hilary's mother was Misha's step mother, then... where was Misha's father? Her last name... Yeun... it's the same as Bill Yeun... that businessman whose wife died in childbirth almost 18 years ago...

It suddenly clicked. Misha indeed, was the daughter of Bill Yeun, who had married some woman called Linda. And if he could remember properly, Hilary's mother's name was Linda.

It had occurred to him that Misha hadn't asked anything about him, yet he had buried her with the questions that she probably didn't want to answer the most. Wasn't she curious? Wasn't she curious as to why he did the grocery shopping? Wasn't she curious about his and Hilary's relationship? Perhaps she was, but she was tactful enough to save these questions, and have them answered by time.

_So... how was that?_

_I'm sorry in advance if I don't upload as fast as I used to. I have an English essay due soon (It's on Dead Poet's Society), so I need to work on it. I'm really awful at writing essays; I feel they don't nurture creative spirit. Ha! And I need to prepare for debating finals. I think the debating co-ordinator only chose me because I had good points, not necessarily because I spoke well... but anyway... I'll work hard to get the next chapter posted as soon as I can!_

_Vampirate_

_P.S: I'm also working on another story. I don't think this story will be long enough to hand in as a project, so I'm writing another. Inspired by the movie _'The Haunted Mansion', _but it's not going to be a total rip off. I won't say much more. _


	5. Chapter 5

This Story will be continued by Kodaiyu, who I believe is an excellent writer. She's told me her plot, and will make changes to the OC character and to the story line. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
